Tragedy of the White Rat
by SnowyNeko
Summary: We've all watched or read something and thought: Man, what I wouldn't give to live there. So has Vierra Carter, but she loves action anime, not romance. So when she's sucked in Fruits Basket against her will, what will become of her? Warning, not all light and fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

HEY I'M BACK! DID YA MISS ME? Of course you didn't. I was barely gone. But here's my new story! And yes, this centers around Yuki Sohma if you couldn't tell from the title. Even so, I'm a Kyo fangirl! I love my cat boys! Don't ask me why cause I don't know! :3 Yay year of the cat! I do indeed view Tohru as a total airhead, but she's a character I'm surprisingly attached to. I mean, how can you not like her? Her freakout scenes are hilarious!

Anyway, introducing Vierra Carter!

* * *

><p>The sparkling purple wrapping paper lies torn around the box as I stare inside.<p>

"Fruits Basket?" I've heard the name before, of course. I'm a self-proclaimed otaku after all. However, the title isn't one I know very well.

My mother smiles proudly. "It isn't the one you wanted, I know, but the woman at the store recommended it! She said it's great for girls your age!" I'm not just a girl my age, but thanks anyways.

My eyes remain on the overly cheerful girl on the front. At her sides are two contradictory looking boys. One has orange hair and wears a glare directed at the other, who's smiling down at the girl. That one has grey hair, a slim figure, and mystic lavender eyes. I've always been more into the boys' action anime, but he isn't half bad for a shojo boy.

"Happy birthday, Vierra." Mom pats my head before leaving me alone with my present. Supposedly, this is one of the best animes there is, but it just isn't my genre. Both of my parents know it too. What possessed them to buy me this, I have no clue.

Deciding to give it at try anyway, I slip the disk into my mini TV and lean back. The opening song is nice at least. They actually went out of their way to make an English version, something I've actually never seen before. Unfortunately, the tune is slowly paced and the animations barely even move. I find myself searching for the fighting, anticipating the fast paced music that never comes.

The girl on the cover's name turns out to be Tohru Honda, which somehow fits an airhead like her very well. The grey haired boy that had captured my interest earlier is known as Yuki Sohma, the prince of her high school.

I scoff. I should've expected something like this. By chance encounter, the boy and girl get to know each other and become close, much to others alarm. Eventually, they fall in love and the anime will end in an overly romantic gushy scene. It isn't that difficult to figure out, and that's why I hate stories like this. They're all so predictable they're boring.

Then the music abruptly changes, catching my attention anew. Prince Yuki is telling the girl how he despises cats, that he thinks of them as foolish animals.

That completely baffles me. Sure, they can be troublesome at times. Any animal can. Why would anyone hold such a hate for such a common house pet?

I shake it off and press the power button on the remote. Whatever it is, it's probably something 'deep', like his mom died when saving a kitten. Everyone just loves a tormented guy.

Smelling the steak from downstairs, I assume dinner is ready. Rolling my charm bracelet around my wrist, I take the stairs two at a time. Steak is my favorite, and Dad made it at my request.

Halfway down, my foot slips.

Since my finger is still toying with the jewelry, no hands shoot out to catch me. I tumble wildly down the flight, letting out a cry of agony when one of my arms twists the wrong way at the wrong time. I reach the bottom of the stairs, only to feel the back of my head hit something hard.

Everything goes dark.

I awake with a gasp, jolting into a sitting position. Reflexively, I squint my eyes.

Why is everything so bright? And… where am I? The ground beneath me is dirt; small stones spotted here and there dig into my palm. Surrounding both sides of the path I'm on are trees… I think. It all looks so… well, animated.

But no matter where I look, it's all the same. Hesitantly, I try to drag my hand in front of my face to see if I'm the same. I quickly give up with a yelp. Pain shoots through my left arm, bringing tears to my eyes.

When I bite down on my lip, it feels unusually smooth. Glancing down at myself, I almost choke on nothing. My skin and clothes are as animated as the world around me.

This isn't real, it can't be! I must be dreaming. Yeah, that's a sound explanation. But if I am, then what of the lighting flaring through my arm?

"Oh, God," I whisper, eyes wide. This doesn't make any sense! How is this even possible? It shouldn't be!

_Deep breath,_ I tell myself, calming down significantly. _What was I doing before this?_ It's my birthday, and Mom gave me Fruits Basket as a gift. I watched a few minutes of it before heading down for dinner. I was going down… and I tripped.

But how does that put me here? Could I possibly be in the anime? That doesn't make the slightest sense, but then again, nothing really does right now. Okay, so I'm in Fruits basket.

_I just couldn't have ended up in SAO or anything,_ I pout. _Nope. Had to be some lame shojo manga. _I mean, is it too much to ask to be put in a more exciting setting?

Then I hear voices. Twisting to face the new noise, I see two vaguely familiar persons round the corner. I gawk at them as they approach, too deep in conversation to notice me. When the girl finally realizes I'm here, she gasps.

"Are you alright?" she exclaims worriedly. "Did you fall? Are you injured? Ah! What should I do?" She panics, looking me over and glancing around frantically.

Somewhat amused, I hold up my good hand to appease her. "Hey, hey! I'm okay, but you need to relax! I just…" I trail off, unsure on how to explain myself. What am I supposed to say in a situation like this? I just passed out and woke up in an anime? And oh yeah, that means this whole world is fake? And you two don't actually exist? I'd sound like I'm insane, which I'm beginning to suspect I am.

"My name is Yuki Sohma, and this is Tohru Honda," Yuki introduces. He holds his hand out to help me to my feet, which I graciously accept. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I ignore the way his hand is unnaturally soft. "I'm Vierra." I wince when I stand, my left arm brushing against Tohru. To my dismay, Yuki's watchful violet eyes catch it.

"Miss Vierra, did you hurt your arm?"

The brunette restarts her overreaction. "Your arm is injured? We need ice! No, a doctor! No, what do we do?" she whines, hands hovering over my left side, uncertain. Luckily, the grey haired boy approaches my predicament more reasonably.

"Did you get lost in the woods?" he asks me tranquilly. "If so, we can guide you out. If you prefer, though, we can call a doctor to examine your arm."

I look at him, unconvinced I should accept. Even in this world, doctors are still educated, right? But then again, anyone who doesn't appear in this anime doesn't exist here. So… does that mean I'll disappear?

Determining my best bet is to stick with the main characters, I nod thankfully to Yuki.

"That would be great, thank you." I don't belong here, and there's no logical explanation for my being here at all. If I fail to stay involved, I might vanish like a background character with no face. Since I have no idea what's going on, it's probably best if I not endanger myself any farther. I guess that means I'll be living with these over the top shojo characters.

A sigh escapes involuntarily. With Tohru trailing behind, freaking out the entire time, I allow myself to be lead by the pretty boy in front of me.

_Yeah, he's definitely pretty, _I admit. _And not at all real._

* * *

><p>And with that, we're off! Tell me, what do you think of Vierra? How do you picture her? No seriously, I want to know! Tell me what you think in the comics and I'll list it off your opinions in one of the next chapters if anyone posts anything. I'll tell you how I picture her too.<p>

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!

PS. Like in my previous story, the main character is not given a specific description so you can see her however you want, or put yourself in her position.


	2. Chapter 2

And I'm back! I know this took me a while, but I haven't had much time to type because of a certain little sister... :P

Kyo: Why don't you put her through a window?

SnowyNeko: I would love to! But I have parents.

Yuki: You shouldn't be so impulsive, miss author.

SnowyNeko: I know, I know. Taking human lives is wrong.

Yuki: Well at least you know that. A certain cat hasn't stopped attacking people when they get on his nerves.

Kyo: That's only for you, you damn rat!

SnowyNeko: Kyo, there's no reason to be so impulsive! XD

Kyo: What? You're suddenly on his side now?

SnowyNeko: I love you Kyo Kitty, but I like Yuki, too.

Yuki: And on a side note, miss author does not own any of the Fruba anime.

SnowyNeko: Unfortunately...

* * *

><p>"We're home!" The hyper girl's demeanor completely changes when she sees an orange haired boy waiting at the door.<p>

_Ah, so he's the other love interest._

He nods to me, arms crossed. "Who's she? Another one of your friends?" he demands. "I haven't seen her before."

"Oh, no! We found her in the woods! We offered to call Hatori because she seems to have hurt her arm."

"DON'T GO INVITING STRANGE PEOPLE INTO OUR HOUSE!"

His outburst shocks me. I mean, he didn't exactly give of a welcoming vibe, but I certainly didn't expect to be yelled at in a shojo anime. He… is romantic interest number two… right?

The girl bows hurriedly. "Sorry! Sorry!"

"Tohru, don't apologize," Yuki sighs. "I invited her, not you. And Kyo, is that any way to treat a guest?"

"Hmph! I say we turn her back the way she came! She's not _my _guest." This clearly annoys the more graceful of the two and I watch Yuki's brow furrow, most likely unintentionally. Does that happen? Do made up characters have accidental little quirks like that?

"While she is here, you will be polite and treat her with the utmost respect. I know it isn't in your nature, but please try. It might be best if you just keep your mouth shut."

The boy Yuki called 'Kyo' turns away from me with a scowl. Ashe walks inside, I swear I hear him grumble, "Welcome to our house." His awkward tone makes me snicker.

"I am very sorry about his behavior, Ms. Vierra-"

"If you're going to address me like that, at least use my last name. It's Carter, by the way." I grin. "And you're such a hypocrite."

"Excuse me?"

"Weren't you just telling Tohru not to apologize for something not her fault?" I point out.

"Yes, but since he lives with me, I feel as if I'm responsible for him," he explains. "Even if it's just a short while, I wish for you to enjoy your time here."

Well, isn't _he _the definition of perfect? I bet the fan girls are just all over him. I laugh silently as he opens the door for me. The poor guy. He's got screaming, enthusiastic admirers in more than one world.

"Kyo told me we have a guest!" I almost run into the dark haired man who abruptly appears. I step backwards with a gasp, nearly stumbling.

"Aren't you pretty," he compliments me with a wide smile. "My name's Shigure."

"H-hi," I stutter, not sure of what to think. I saw a bit of him in the first episode, but he didn't necessarily stick out to me. It's a bit different now that I'm meeting him in person.

"Shigure, this is miss Vierra Carter. Could you call Hatori? She injured her arm in the forest."

"Sure thing, Yuki!" He walks away presumably looking for a phone, humming a tune I don't recognize.

"How many people live in this house?" I mumble in a low voice.

"You've met us all, miss Carter," Yuki assures me. I glance over at him, my mouth slightly agape. Oops, I hadn't meant for anyone to hear that.

"Sorry, that was rude of me," I apologize automatically.

He smiles at me charmingly. "Not at all. It's our fault for having such an odd household." Ugh! Polite, sweet, and princely: how could it get anymore sugary? Where are the badass guys with pistols who taunt the enemies every few seconds? Now that type is right up my alley! This anime is going to drive me insane before I can escape!

Still, I can't help but get a warm bubbly feeling from how he considers me. Despite myself, I smile back.

Tohru pops her head in the room. I hadn't recognized she was gone, to my embarrassment.

"The curry I was making is done," she informs us in a motherly way. "I made some extra, so you can join us for lunch if you're hungry Vierra." Now that she mentions it, the sun is directly overhead. It's earlier in the day than it was when I blanked out. Oh, joy. More things that don't make any sense.

I accept the offer because I've yet to actually taste anything here. The sounds are more pleasant, colors more vibrant, and my sense of touch is majorly enhanced. It's pretty much unavoidable that I'm curious as to how things will taste.

The first thing I notice when I enter the room is the fact there are no chairs. Yuki joins the others around the low table, and after wavering a moment, I do too. The plates are already set, so I have no choice but to sit next to airhead Tohru. I pick at the curry in front of me while the conversations progress.

"Hatori should be here after lunch." Shigure goes on dramatically. "Though it's a shame he won't be here for Tohru's cooking. He's missing out on a little piece of heaven. Oh, and he says Momiji will be coming along to see Tohru."

"WHAT!?" Kyo nearly shrieks. "Who invited that little idiot?"

The brunette to my right can't stop smiling. "I can't wait! Momiji is so cute!"

In the midst of all the mixed reactions, I finally take a chance and try the curry. The result is so surprising I almost gag. It's spicy, but not so much so that I can't handle it. The flavor of beef is prominent and the texture is just right, probably due to my renewed sense of touch.

My eating picks up pace and I struggle not to shove it all in at once. Shigure wasn't exaggerating when he said her cooking is a piece of heaven. I suddenly regret not eating sooner.

"Miss Carter, I'm aware it's delicious but you mustn't eat so fast," Yuki says gently. "You may choke." No retort floats from my mouth, but I slow down anyways.

Without warning, a young blond bursts into the room. "Tohru!" She flings her arms around the equally excited brunette. The response is instantaneous. Yuki grabs my arm and tugs me out of the room as a puff of smoke engulfs the table area.

"What was that?" I frown, thinking of the curry I was forced to leave behind.

"It doesn't matter." Yuki leads me to the front door, where there's a man with hunter green hair covering one of his eyes. "Hatori is here to fix your arm."

"It's definitely broken," the young doctor concludes, putting it in a splint. "How did you get an wound like this in the middle of the woods?"

"I fell," I tell him truthfully. I wasn't anywhere near the middle of any trees, but I definitely fell at some point. Satisfied with my answer, he finishes with my arm and turns to face the grey boy.

"How has your asthma been lately?" he asks, listening to Yuki's heartbeat.

"I'm fine Hatori," Yuki insists placidly. "I was under an abnormal amount of stress the day of the run. I don't require any extra care."

Curiosity gets the better of me and I lean forward. "Did you have an asthma attack recently or something?"

"It's nothing to worry about. There was a required run at our school, and this idiot suggested we make it a competition." He glares at Kyo, who turns away with a grunt.

"It's okay!" The little girl known as Momiji throws herself on Yuki's back. "Big Brother is strong!"

I glance back and forth between the two of them with a raised brow. "You're siblings?"

Momiji, squeezing the boy tightly, laughs. "Nope!" She pops the P. I'm beginning to think I like her more than the main character. "We're cousins, Vierra-chan! Yuki and me!"

I smile at her. "I have a cousin I love, too. Her name is Cassidy."

"Shigure, could I talk to you in private?" Everyone turns to Hatori, wondering why he would call out the… unique man.

The head of the household exits the room with a, "Yes, yes! Can't talk about a subject like that around kids, can we?", to which Hatori replies, "What are you talking about?"

I tap Yuki on the shoulder lightly. "Sorry, but where is the bathroom?"

"At the end of the hall, take a left. It should be the first door," he explains with subtle hand motions. I nod to him before leaving my seat to find it. Following his directions, I turn the corner at the end of the hall.

I jerk back quickly. Shigure and Hatori are whispering intently. I have no clue why I hid reflexively, but now I get the overwhelming urge to listen.

"…good idea letting in another girl?" Hatori inquires, dead serious.

"It's only temporary, my friend," Shigure argues. "I suspect she'll be gone before nightfall."

"It didn't take Tohru long to discover the curse." My ears perk up at the word curse. "How can any of us trust you three to keep it better this time around?"

"You shouldn't worry so much, Hatori! You'll age early," Shigure jokes.

I decide it'll be more convincing if I break my own cover before they officially wrap up their conversation and find me. I don't exactly want to be accused of eavesdropping.

I step into the hallway and rest my hand on the first doorknob.

""Oh, did I interrupt something?" I worry falsely. "Sorry, I just needed to use the restroom." Shigure has his regular careless expression as he responds.

"Not at all, Vierra! Our house is yours as long as you're here!"

I close the door behind me and collapse to the floor. _Curse, huh? _I study the tooth charm on my bracelet.

I can certainly relate.

* * *

><p>Hey! I got my first review for this story! It's from CleverKitsune! Don't you just love that name? I've always liked the nine-tailed fox from legends. Argh! Now I want to put that somewhere into one of my new stories!<p>

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	3. Chapter 3

Heya Hiya! You still haven't told me what you think Vierra looks like. :( It's just a bit of fun for me to know what my readers think of her. I'll tell you my view on her after I get at least three descriptions, so please review!

Yuki: Does it matter how a person appears?

SnowyNeko: Not at all! This is purely for my personal enjoyment, Yuki. The reason I neglected to describe her in the first place is to leave room for the imagination.

Yuki: Yes, I imagine you readers appreciate that.

SnowyNeko: I hope they do.

Kyo: But it's so much easier when you know how a person looks.

SnowyNeko: Now, Kyo Kitty, you shouldn't talk like that.

Kyo: Don't call me Kyo Kitty!

SnowyNeko: But… why not? :( *sniff*

Kyo: Wah! Don't cry! I… call me whatever you want...

SnowyNeko: Yay! I don't own any of the Fruba cast, though. Boo!

* * *

><p>"Huh!?" Kyo whirls around to face me. "Waddya mean you have nowhere to go?"<p>

"I mean exactly what I say," I tell him, trying to keep a cool head. It's fairly difficult with orange top here yelling at me.

"How can you not have a home? There must be some place other than here!" he storms out, to my relief, slamming the door behind him.

"Miss Carter, surely there is somewhere for you to go." Yuki's collected voice cools the tension in the room considerably, after Kyo's temper had it on edge.

"Afraid not," I sigh, wishing there was. "I woke up in the middle of the forest, no idea how I got here or why."

"So you have amnesia," Shigure concludes incorrectly, unusually somber. "We should be relieved you remembered your own name."

"Is there any way you can think of that we could contact your family?"

I shake my head at Yuki. _Well, maybe if you call out loud enough…yeah right._

"Nope. I have their numbers in my cell phone, but I don't just conveniently have it on me." I pull out the pockets in my jeans for emphasis. It seems like only what I had on me came with me. That isn't at all surprising, but it would've been nice to have something extra.

The grey haired boy across from me smiles pleasantly. "You're welcome to stay here until we can get you home," he offers generously. "And if you think it may take awhile, Shigure can sign you up for school temporarily."

"That'd be great," I concede. In all honesty I'm looking forward to the hellhole called school. I suspect it will be the most realistic place people-wise, if not slightly exaggerated. I'll just have to try and avoid the Yuki Sohma fan club. I can only imagine how they'd react to a total stranger living with their 'prince charming'.

"I'll set it up," Shigure says, rising from his seat. Little Tohru finally decides it's her turn to speak. In my opinion, it's a miracle she's stayed quiet for this long.

"Maybe you dropped your phone in the woods and didn't realize it," she hopes optimistically. "I'll go look for it if you want! I know these forests pretty well, since I lived in a tent for a while!"

"Miss Honda, It's dangerous to go alone, especially when it'll be dark soon."

"I'll be fine! Don't you worry! I'll just take Kyo along with me!" She leaves the room with a humorously determined look. She's a hard worker; I'll give her that.

Yuki glances outside, noticing just how late it actually has gotten. He stands so swiftly and elegantly my eyes have a difficult time following the movement.

"I have something to get to as well. Please, take a look around and get to know the place." He nods his head in goodbye before slipping quickly out the door. For a minute, I just sit and stare absentmindedly at the ceiling.

_What am I doing? _I'm in a world of art, where the regular natural colors are so much brighter, and here I am sitting inside missing the sunset.

After I figure out how to slide the door open, a blast of cool air ruffles my hair. The damp smell of the forest and the scent of pine is truly intoxicating. In a way this world is more real than the one I was born into.

Glancing around, I find a tree near the clearing that seems easy enough to climb. It'll be abnormally dangerous with one of my arms in sling, but I'm right handed, so I'm sure I'll manage somehow.

With a bit of struggle, I hoist myself into the canopy and leaves. I position myself onto a comfortable branch and settle in to watch the sunset. The sky is an astonishing orange, with shades of red, yellow, and even a hint of purple brushed throughout it magnificently. The clouds take the liking of faint smoke, swirling peacefully in the horizon. The ever-calming sound of cicadas rings through the evening in a chorus that leads me to close my eyes.

The near silent peacefulness of it all just…gets to me, I guess. The gentle breeze caresses me lovingly, as if trying to convince me to stay. _See? Isn't this world so much better?_ It seems to whisper.

In a way, it is, but I have mom and dad and Cassidy. They're all waiting for my return, probably freaking out about my disappearance.

I frown.

Is that what happened? Did I simply vanish like a ghost? They must really be horrified. With a firm decision to find my way home as soon as possible, I open my eyes…

…And startle when I see Yuki standing below me, looking up from the ground.

"God! Don't sneak up on me like that!" A slight grin forms on his (too perfect to exist) lips. Geez, manga authors really go all out, don't they?

"How did you climb up there with your injured limb?" he asks curiously. He stares at me questioningly with his sweet violet eyes.

"It was hard," I admit, "but this tree was pretty easy to climb."

"And how are you planning on getting down?"

"That's your responsibility," I tease, balancing on my feet. "Catch!"

His innocent eyes widen when I leap from the branch. More on impulse than anything else, he reaches out to catch me. His arms curl around me when I fall into them, but the comfortable sensation doesn't last long. With a puff, I hit the ground. When I can see again, a giggle surges out of me uncontrollably.

"That's rich!" I exclaim, looking at the clothes that ended up cushioning my impact. "The last thing I expected was for you to disappear! Is this the curse Shigure mentioned?"

"He told you about the curse?" Yuki's voice comes seemingly from nowhere, so I look straight up without anywhere to place my eyes.

"Mmmm, no. I happened to overhear him say something to Hatori. So where are you? It's kinda weird to be talking towards nothing." Silence. If he turned invisible, can't he just pick something up? Or did he really disappear and just his voice remains?

I hold back another laugh. Perhaps, could he have transformed into something and is too self-conscious to show me? This is an anime after all.

"I…you don't want to see me like this…" Yuki sounds embarrassed, so the latter speculation of mine must be correct.

"Yes, I do," I encourage him playfully. "Seriously, it can't be that bad!"

A white shape hesitantly emerges from a nearby bush. It scampers closer before coming to a stop in front of me. My hand goes to my mouth to muffle yet another laugh.

"Okay, it's bad," I chuckle. The cute little rat before me looks up nervously as I attempt to contain my laughter.

"Sorry, sorry," I apologize, catching my breath. "Uh, care to explain, rat boy?"

When he says nothing, I extend my hand to him. After a moment he scurries onto it and I raise him to eye level.

"My family… and I…" he starts off slowly, "we're… closely connected to the Chinese Zodiac. A select few of us… transform…when we embrace someone of the opposite gender. It's fleeting but…"

"I bet it's pretty inconvenient since your clothes don't transform with you." Even though he's a cartoon character, the idea of seeing him without any clothes makes my blush slightly. Still, I meet his absolutely adorable eyes sincerely.

"You…don't find this weird?"

I snort. "No, this is the weirdest thing I've encountered in ages, but what doe sit matter?" I feel the urge to kiss his fuzzy little forehead, but resolve against it. That would end up being plain awkward. I can't pat him while holding him, thanks to my disability, so I set him on my knee and use my finger to lightly scratch his head.

"You're still you, Yuki."

Interrupting the emotional moment is a second puff and I close my eyes immediately. After the clank of a belt is heard, Yuki assures me I can open my eyes. When I do, I admire his porcelain, chiseled chest before he can throw on his shirt.

Then, he kneels down in front of me. His eyes hold the gratitude he doesn't voice, and he lowers his head onto my shoulder. I jerk a tad, but his hand rests on my other shoulder to still me.

"Just…I know I'm asking a lot, but please, just let me stay like this." And so we stay, until the sun goes down and the stars rise high, illuminating the moonless night.

* * *

><p>I'm really enjoying myself writing this! That last scene was a joy for me to put into words! I can't wait to write more adorable scenes like it!<p>

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	4. Chapter 4

I **really **wanted to write more of Momiji, so I hope you enjoy his scenes as much as I do! :3

Kyo: Why would you want to write about an energetic brat like him?

SnowyNeko: Because he's such a fun personality! He's adorable, not matter what you think, Kyo Kitty!

Kyo: He's annoying and irritating!

SnowyNeko: Is not!

Momiji: What're we talking about?

SnowyNeko: Run Momiji! Kyo Kitty isn't very happy!

Kyo: *Noogies blonde boy*

Momiji: Waaa! Miss author! Kyo's hurting me!

SnowyNeko: Leave him alone! He's innocent!

Kyo: He's an annoyance. *backs off anyway*

Momiji: *sniff sniff* Miss author does not own any of us Fruba characters...

SnowyNeko: It's okay, Momiji. Have a lollipop.

Momiji: Mmmm!

* * *

><p>Even though I've figured out their secret, they allow me to stay with them until my identity is found. Most likely, that'll be until I find my way back to my own world.<p>

From what Tohru tells me, Shigure is the dog, and Kyo is the cat from legend. It compliments him well, with him being temperamental and solitary. He reflects his animal more than the other two in my opinion. I mean, aren't rats supposed to be sneaky and disliked? Dogs… well, Shigure does fit that standard fairly well.

Apparently Momiji, who turns out to actually be a boy to my disbelief, is the rabbit. Again, rabbits are regularly skittish creatures. I've never seen a bunny as sociable as Momiji.

The doctor Hatori is the dragon. I confess I'm pretty intrigued as to what his transformation appears to be. Being only an animal of legend, he could look like anything, really.

The school uniform I've been provided with has a skirt too short for comfort, so at my request I'm given some black leggings to go along with it. The tie is actually kind of cute, although I have no idea how to tie it, and I personally think the dark blue color suits me.

When I walk out of Tohru's room (where I'm sleeping for now) with my tie in hand, I see Tohru tying Yuki's tie. He meets my eyes, but quickly glances away sheepishly.

"Oh, good! I thought I was going to be the only one who doesn't know how to tie one of these," I breathe out thankfully. I walk over next to him and Tohru quickly moves over to help me after finishing with Yuki.

"You're going to enjoy school here, Miss Carter," he tells me while the brunette concentrates at the task at hand. "I'm sure you'll be comfortable. I plan on introducing you as a distant relative, so I'm sure everyone will be welcoming."

"I look forward to it." Secretly, I'm overjoyed he's introducing me in that way. Hopefully this way his fan girls won't mob me. If they think we're blood related, even if it is distant, they may not get so worked up when I'm around him.

"And done!" Tohru proclaims stepping back, satisfied with her work. "We should get going, or we'll be late!"

As we leave, Kyo hops down from the roof. He lands lithely in front of us and eyes Yuki tauntingly.

"You can't even tie your own tie, can you?" he provokes confidently. "How weak can you get?"

"Even if I am a weakling, you've never been able to beat me, so what does that make you?" Yuki asks, walking around the confrontational cat without a second glance.

"Hey you damn rat! If you've got something to say, look me in the face!"

"You don't deserve even that much, you stupid cat."

Tohru turns to both of them frantically, nervously anticipating a full-blown fight. The anxiety is portrayed so plainly on her face, I decide, though I'm sure this is a daily occurrence, that I should probably step in this one time.

"Tohru, how about you take Kyo to school a different way today," I suggest placidly. "Yuki and I will take the route you guys usually take."

"There's no way I'm going to give this path up for that damn rat!" Kyo shouts heatedly. I swear if this were on a screen, cat ears and a tail would appear with hair standing on end.

I glare at him sternly. "If you have any complaints, feel free to hit me."

"Urk." He pulls back, unsettled by my tone of voice. I almost break my strict façade and grin. He acts like a tough guy, but he just can't bring himself to hit a girl. What a softie.

Seeing my point, Tohru put on a smile and talks with Kyo, eventually persuading him to come with her. He walks by her side without once looking back, to my relief. Yuki and I make our own way to school, not having an ounce of trouble thanks to the absence of a certain orange haired boy.

When we get there, the Yuki fanatics greet us.

"Yuki! How are you today!"

"I'm feeling well, thank you."

"Yuki! If you ever have trouble with the homework, you always ask me!"

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

"Yuki!"

"Yuki!"

"Yuki!"

"Who are you?" I'm spun around by a strong grip on my shoulder, coming face to face with one of his fan girls.

"My name is Vierra Carter," I introduce myself with a bow, like I've seen in most Japanese animes. "I'll be attending school here for a short time. Please take care of me."

"But why are you with Prince Yuki?" Her glower matches the ones of the other girls around her, whose faces turn bright and friendly the second Yuki turns his head their direction.

"I'm a relative of his," I lie smoothly. I put up a smile as phony as theirs with ease. Idiots, each and every one of them. "I'm glad to see he's so well liked at his school."

"Well of course!" she says, puffing up her chest with pride.

"Yuki is a precious student of our school!"

"How could anyone not like him?"

"We need to get to class, but it was nice meeting you," I fib with the same fake grin. They wave as I leave like the simpletons they are.

"You've got to deal with that every day," I sigh, empathetic. It must be silent torture to go through that so often.

"Yes, but it isn't that bad, Miss Carter," he ensures.

"But I bet you absolutely hate having to turn them down do often. They must be confessing their love for you left and right."

He looks at me questionably. "Actually, I've never had that happen. I never get the chance to talk to them one on one."

"YUKI! VIERRA-CHAN!" Arms fling around me uncaringly, only to have a puff of smoke replace the person instantly. When it clears up, a small yellow rabbit is cuddling in my arms.

"Momiji! You shouldn't do this at school!" I scold him. If anyone else saw, they'd be in a lot of trouble. He looks up at me with saddened eyes.

"But this is the first time you've seen my zodiac!" he whines, ears down in shame. "Aren't you happy?"

"If you wanted to show me, you should've waited until we got home." I look around, seeing only us and Momiji's discarded uniform on the ground. His uniform is girl's, only with shorts instead of a skirt. That must mean he's a student here. I glance back down at the immature bunny in my arms. That must mean he's a high school student like Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and me. Not wanting to be rude, I refrain from mentioning my discovery.

"Yuki…"

We both turn around towards the deep voice, the little animal I'm holding looking up. A boy with black and white hair is staring at Yuki intently. He steps forward and grabs hold of Yuki's shirt like a lovesick, embarrassed girl.

"Yuki, who is this?" he asks, staring at Momiji in my arms.

"This is Vierra Carter. Miss Carter, this is Hotsuharu Sohma. He's the-"

"The cow zodiac?" I nod to his multi-shaded hair. "The coloration is a dead giveaway. Nice to meet you, Hotsuharu was it?" I shift the yellow puffball into the crook of my sling and hold my hand out.

He takes it and shakes my hand like a true gentleman. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I hope Momiji isn't causing you too much worry."

"Not at all." Wow, yet another purely shojo boy for all the girls to go crazy over. I will not deny that the politeness both he and Yuki shows is nice for a change, though.

"Hey! Everyone else is already here!" When we see whom Tohru is with, the rabbit hops away quickly, dragging his clothes with him for when he turns back.

"What about that little blond kid?" An equally blond girl approaches us along with a black haired girl I don't recognize.

"Oh, uh, yeah! Momiji isn't here, is he?" Tohru laughs nervously, to which they both ignore and turn their attention to me. Kyo just stares off into the distance as if there's someplace he'd much rather be.

The same girl from before speaks first. "Who's the newbie? Never seen her around before."

"Oh! Vierra! These are my friends Uo and Hana! Hana, Uo, this is one of the Sohma's relatives, Vierra."

I shake Uo's hand, but Hana never extends hers to shake.

"This girl has strange electrical signals," she states in a seemingly consistent monotone. "Weird, but different from the rest of the Sohmas."

"O-oh." I lower my hand uneasily. Can she really tell just from meeting me that I'm misplaced? How can such a character exist within an anime?

"I would like to speak to you in private," she tells me. Her expression never changes while she talks, which is slightly unnerving. "If we ever get the chance."

"Um, yeah, sure." Who knows? If she's got some sort of power to tell who I really am so quickly, perhaps she's strong enough to be able to send me back home.

Yuki interjects before the awkward air can get any worse. "We should be heading inside, unless we want to be late."

"Alright, whatever you say prince," Uo jokes sarcastically, but we all start to go in anyway. As we make our way through the halls, a fully dressed Momiji joins us with his usual overly joyful smile and laughter.

All the while, though, I can't shake the feeling we're being watched.

* * *

><p>So, before this chapter Kyo and I had an argument on our opinions on Momiji. Tell me what you think of him! Is he a sweet childish character, or a jolly little brat? I hope we can all agree that he is a sweet little thing! I think Momiji needs more of a fan club to be honest.<p>

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! New chapter! To be honest, I was just really bored so I just sat down and typed the entire thing in one go. But hey, I finished! And I'm pretty happy with the result.

Yuki: Surely there is something for you to do, miss author.

SnowyNeko: Of course there isn't. I don't exactly have a life, ya know. :P

Yuki: Is there nothing you're interested in?

SnowyNeko: I like writing!

Shigure: So do I, but it's not the only thing I do.

SnowyNeko: Please give me an example of what else you do. Honestly, I'm curious.

Shigure: I run from my editor and make sure Yuki and Kyo don't destroy my house.

SnowyNeko: Yup, what a life. Please note my heavy sarcasm.

Shigure: Oh, you're so cruel, miss author.

SnowyNeko: I know. XD I don't own any of the Fruba characters or the anime itself.

Kyo: Fortunately...

* * *

><p>"Class, this is Vierra Carter. She'll be joining us for an unknown amount of time, so please welcome her to our school."<p>

I bow again and repeat my formal introduction. "Please take care of me."

"There is a free seat in the back corner by the window," the teacher points out kindly.

I nod thanks and sit down, almost laughing. A window seat. How typical. The view is pretty, though. From my place I can see the front gates of the school.

I had kind of been hoping I could sit by Yuki but, surprise, surprise, obsessive love-struck girls have taken all the seats circling him. Tohru turns back to look at me worried, but I give her an assuring smile to calm her.

Throughout the class, I listen to the teacher speak without even glancing at the board. Everything she writes is in kanji, so I can't understand any of it anyway. Japanese Literature probably won't be my best subject.

When English class comes along, I have to bite my tongue to keep from cracking up. According to my ears, everyone is speaking English just fine and as naturally as I do. However, when they're called on to read in class they sound like bumbling idiots. When Yuki stands up, I'm actually shocked to find he speaks as fluently as ever.

Feeling like I have an obligation to outdo him, I volunteer to read the next paragraph.

"O serpent heart hid with a flowering face!

Did ever a dragon keep so fair a cave?

Beautiful tyrant, fiend angelical, dove feather raven, wolfish-ravening lamb! Despised substance of divinest show, just opposite to what thou justly seemest - A dammed saint, an honorable villain!"

Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet has always been one of my favorites, which many people find surprising. I've read it cover to cover more times than I can count, so while most people would stumble over the words while reading the passage, I read it like I'm reading a kindergartener's picture book.

Plaudits erupt from the other students when I sit down. I struggle to keep a straight face as they demonstrate their amazement over my pronunciation of the language I've spoken since birth.

I don't get this world. When I read aloud it didn't sound any different to me than when I speak to Yuki or Tohru or Kyo. Yet somehow, when everyone is under the impression I'm speaking English, they hear English. It really doesn't make any sense.

"That was perfect!" the teacher gushes, breaking his collected mask. "You read that better than even our Yuki! Did you used to live over seas?"

"Something like that," I wave him off with my voice. He continues to shower me with praise without directly talking to me, telling the class that they could learn a lot from me.

After class, Yuki stands from his desk, the hordes of fan girls mimicking him. Walking over to my desk, he sits in the now empty seat next to me to the distress of his fan club.

"Did you remember something?" he asks in a low voice. The other girls strain to hear our conversation without success.

"Not really," I tell him, laying my head in my arm and looking up at him. "The language just comes natural to me."

He smiles at me sweetly, causing me to smile back. "Well, it's a clue as to who you really are. That's good."

"Yeah, I guess… I can't read any kanji though." I scrunch my nose, thinking about how horrible my grade in that class is going to be. "Nope, I don't understand any of it."

Still sitting straight, Yuki rests his elbows on the desk. "You can't read kanji? Didn't you just read an English book as easily as singing?"

"Mmm, yup. I felt like I had to beat you, for showing off."

"When did I show off?" His concerned expression makes me laugh.

"You weren't trying to," I state. "I'm just a competitive person. If someone is the best, I feel it's my duty to beat them."

"That aside," he laughs gently, "could it be that you native language is English?"

"Uhuh, but apparently I can talk in Japanese just as clearly."

"Apparently?"

"You hear Japanese right now, don't you?" Actually, I'm kind of curious if that is true. I hear English, but everyone around here seems to understand me as well as anyone else.

"Well, yeah." His violet eyes sparkle with new questions, but we're interrupted when Tohru comes to a standstill in front of my desk.

"I didn't know you could speak English like that!" she muses excitedly. "I had Yuki tutoring me, but you could tutor us both! Ah! I didn't mean to be rude, Yuki! I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, miss Honda. Excuse me, but there is something I have to do."

Yuki steps up to the front of the classroom, suddenly in charge. The teacher left sometime without my notice. A shy looking girl stands next to him, appearing to share a part of the authority he now holds.

"Will everyone please take their seats?"

Everyone, seeing their Prince is the one giving the order, complies without question. Seconds after he's requested it of them they've all sat back down in the proper places. Keeping my head in my arm, I turn my attention to the front of the room as well.

"We're going to be hosting a fundraiser soon for the clubs, and we need ideas. We're open to any thoughts anyone has on the matter."

Hands shoot up before he can even finish.

"How about a café?"

"We could hold a sports tournament!"

"A bakery would bring in a lot of money!

People spout concepts left and right, rushing the poor girl who's trying to write all them on the board. At least, I think that's what she's doing. In the midst of the confusion, I raise my hand patiently and wait to be called on.

"Miss Carter." Yuki's voice settles the crowd instantaneously. "Is there something you would like to propose?"

I lower my hand and clear my throat. "How about we hold a prom? Like they do in American high schools?"

Murmurs of agreement and interest bubble up, to my pleasure. I never did get a date, but I had a dress at the ready for the upcoming dance. With the position I'm in right now, it doesn't look like I'll be able to make it there, so why not have one here?

"Is there anyone else who thinks we should hold a school dance?" Yuki asks.

Gradually, a few hands raise, slowly followed by others. Soon enough the majority of the classroom has its hands raised in agreement. The girl with the chalk circles a collection of kanji I assume are the ones that translate into prom, or something similar.

"So we'll host a dance to raise money for the school and its clubs. Miss Carter, is there anything in particular you think this dance should have?"

"Sure." I sit back, glad to have been given the power. "The guy should ask the girls to the dance. If you don't want or don't have a date, you go with a group of friends. Oh, and it has to have a chocolate fountain."

"Any arguments?" The room is completely silent, people deeply contemplating my words.

"Then it's settled, but we'll have to hurry. We only have a week and a half to put it together."

Groans of disapproval spread through the classroom like a plague, but I sit there with a satisfied smile. Something like an anime isn't going to prevent me from enjoying life. Especially without any parents or close friends to scold me, I can do whatever I want.

I toy with my charm bracelet. Nothing like this will bring me down. This is a minor setback, if it is one at all. This separation from my regular life may actually be somewhat beneficial for me.

* * *

><p>Well, what do ya think? Yuki is going to prom! I wonder what he's ring to wear! Tell me what you think I should put him in! I may even put him in a dress if I get more than one request for it... *nosebleed*<p>

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko!:3 MEOW!


	6. Chapter 6

This one is shorter, but it took me a while to write. I had a bit of a writer's block. :P I think it's a sweet chapter, though.

Yuki: Don't worry about it miss author. Take your time and do your best.

SnowyNeko: Thanks Yuki! You're sweeter than this chapter is!

Yuki: M-miss author...!

SnowyNeko: Really, you are! Although Kyo is more adorable! No offense Yuki.

Kyo: WHO ARE YOU CALLING ADORABLE!?

Yuki: None taken.

SnowyNeko: I love ya and all, Yuki, but I'm a Kyo fan for life!

Hatori: Excuse me, I've come to pick up Yuki. He didn't come to his check up yesterday.

SnowyNeko: Again? Oh well. As long as your here Hatori, would you mind saying the line?

Hatori: Miss author does not own Fruba or any of its characters. Yuki, if you'd come with me...

* * *

><p>The next week rushes by in a blur. The entire school is taking part in preparing for the dance. Stone wallpaper is plastered up in the gym, and the plan is to set up two life-sized, symmetrical fountains. To my delight, one will be punch while the other will be chocolate. It's likely fake knight suits are being set up as I speak. If you can't tell already, one of the other classes voted to make it medieval themed.<p>

At home, there's never any peace. Kyo is constantly picking a fight with Yuki, so Tohru and I have our hands full with repairing the house. This experience has definitely upgraded my skills with fixing and cleaning a household.

The last fistfight ended with a broken door, the table on its side, and blood stains on the carpet. Kyo came away from it with a black eye and a bleeding mouth. Yuki, as always, walked away unharmed. The orange cat had disappeared for the rest of the day, his pride not allowing us to see him in defeat.

During those few precious moments when Yuki and Kyo are separated, Shigure's whining, crying, overdramatic editor makes up for the absence of the catfights. Shigure is great and all, but would it really be so difficult for him to meet his deadline? The racket his editor causes does make it somewhat tough to feel sorry for her, though. This has got to be one of the noisiest animes in existence. I can only imagine the personalities of the Sohmas I haven't met yet.

"It just occurred to me you don't have anything to wear for this, do you?"

I glance down at Yuki from my place on the ladder. I was assigned the job of hanging the lights, which are appropriately caged in metal bars for the theme. You'd think it'd be troubling for me to do this with a handicap like mine, but as long as someone (preferably Yuki) keeps the ladder steady, I'm fine.

I sit atop one of the top rings. "I suppose I don't, but it's not like I have any money." I frown. "And I don't want any of you to go out and buy something for me, either."

He gives me his ever-charming smile and says, "Don't worry about us, miss Carter. I'll figure something out for you."

"Well, you'd better do it quickly, then," I tell him, hopping from the ladder. Taking into consideration what happened last time I did something like this, I aim to land beside him instead of on top. I successfully land on my feet, but stumble forward a few steps before he reaches out to steady me.

His delicate white hand catches mine and my lunge forward come to a sudden halt. A gasp catches in my throat. His fingers wrap around my wrist gently, but firmly to hold me up. The coldness of his skin sends shivers up my arm as I slowly reclaim my proper balance.

"T-thanks," I force out, avoiding looking at him. The goose bumps on my arm refuse to go away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" He loosens his grip but I grab his hand back before we can break contact. I whip my head to look at him, grinning widely.

"The order of punch should be arriving soon." I begin to lead him out of the gym. "Whatever teacher signs for it will need some help bringing it inside."

As we travel down the halls, I can feel the stares of Yuki's jealous fans boring multiple holes in my back. When we round the corner, I knock into someone and stagger backwards.

"Sorry!" I apologize quickly, about to continue past when I glimpse the stranger's face. Neat black hair frames eyes that hold more ice than an Alaskan winter. His body seems thin and sickly, but confidence oozes out of his every pore.

"You should watch where you're going, Vierra," he scolds me in an unnervingly cool voice. Yuki's hands tighten around mine and the revelation hits me that, this guy in front of me, without a doubt is the villain of this anime.

Normally, the antagonists of this sort of genre are simply rival love interests, who can sometimes get obsessive. If that were the case here, I don't think I'd be so edgy.

His cold eyes lock on the boy behind me, an unsettling smirk forming on his face. "This is the second one, Yuki. Are you sure you're still to be trusted?"

The grip the prince has on my hand is strong enough to be considered a death grip and nothing else. I've seen how strong Yuki is, able to kick Kyo across the yard without a second thought, so what about this person makes him so scared?

"Perhaps it's time for you to return to the main house, for you to be our white rat again."

I glance down at our clasped hands, amazed to find his shaking violently. I squeeze it reassuringly before meeting the stranger's gaze head on.

"Thank you for the offer," I tell him with an undertone of sarcasm, "but I think Yuki is just fine living in his current house." I have to resist the urge to ask him how he knew my name when I've never seen him before. I doubt he'd give me a straight answer anyway. I yank Yuki into motion as I shove rudely past the dark haired teen. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have something we need to be doing other than chatting with the likes of you. Have a nice day."

Yuki doesn't relax, even when the other boy is out of sight. I hear a soft bang and the firm hand in mine vanishes. I whirl around to find a rat, curled over on top of a pile of clothes.

Acting quickly, I scoop him up and cradle him comfortably in the nook of my sling. I gather up his clothes and rush outside to a secluded area. I lean up against the wall and drop Yuki's now carefully folded uniform at my feet.

Holding Yuki out in front of me, I notice just how terrified he actually is. Shigure told me they transform when they're over stressed. Does that guy really have such an effect on Yuki?

"It's okay," I whisper, clutching him gently in my hand. "It's okay, he's gone. There's no reason to be afraid." His eyes crack open to reveal those beautiful violet orbs of his. Even as a rat, his iris color is gorgeous. I smile at him. "You're safe."

Slowly, he closes his eyes and snuggles into my hand. "Your skin… it's warm…"

A thought crosses my mind and my eyes widen. "That's great and all, but don't you dare fall asleep on me! If you transform back, I wont be dressing you, you know?

He looks up at me, more tranquil than before. "Don't worry, miss Carter," he says, slight amusement toning his voice. "I would never do anything do indecent. I'm alright now, you can let me down." I crouch to set him on the ground.

For a moment, we just stare at each other. Then he asks, "Are you not going to ask who that was?"

"Of course not. You can tell me when and if you choose to."

More silence.

"You're a unique girl, Vierra Carter."

"Really?" I blink. "I never thought I was that odd."

The puff of makes me throw my hand over my eyes. Beyond the blackness of my hand, I can hear him laugh aloud and almost gasp.

I've heard myths a fairy's laugh is rarely heard, but its sound is more beautiful than any an instrument could produce. If fairies existed, this boy before me would undoubtedly be one.

His silken hand removes mine from my face once he's fully clothed. "I meant that in a good way." Not releasing my hand, he helps me up. "Shall we go see if the teacher still needs our help?" By the time we reach the front gate, there are already students carrying the crates of punch mix.

Finished with the rest of our work for the day, we head home, neither one of us acknowledging aloud that our hands remain intertwined.

* * *

><p>Yay! The appearance of the elusive Akito Sohma! I actually put him in on impulse. I was planning on putting in Ayame, but obviously that didn't happen. Maybe later.<p>

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	7. Chapter 7

I finally got to this part! YAY! I really wanted to write this scene, if only to include the new character. I'm still waiting for anyone who wants to tell how they imagine Vierra. I know I'm not all that popular or anything, but I want to know how my readers see things.

Yuki: Why did you want to write this so bad?

SnowyNeko: Because the new zodiac member I'm including is extremely eccentric! It makes it fun to write.

Yuki: Then what about Momiji?

SnowyNeko: Yes! I plan on adding more of him and Hatsuharu in later.

Momiji: Yup! 'Cause I'm a fun character!

SnowyNeko: GAH! SO CUTE! *Hugs Momiji*

Momiji: *turns into rabbit*

SnowyNeko: AND SO FLUFFY!

Yuki: Since it seems she's busy at the moment, I'll say that miss author does not own and of Fruba or its cast.

SnowyNeko: Please don't remind me...

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" I ask, dumbfounded, staring at the shop before us. Is this…cosplay? In an anime?<p>

Yuki holds the door open for me, fingers massaging his forehead. "Please don't question it."

I comply, although stupefied as to why he'd bring me to a place like this. The interior is even worst than the exterior. My eyes widen when they land on skimpy nurse costumes and sexy cat outfits. On the opposing hand, there are also cutesy clothes with ribbons and frills galore. What kind of personality could possibly run a store like this?

"Yuki! I'm so honored you'd come to visit little old me!"

Can I take back that question?

An older boy (or perhaps to be considered more of a man) whirls out in front of us, sparkling white hair trailing behind him. His outfit is almost like a dress, but looks suited to his male figure. And it's not like it has bows or lace on it or anything. I can't help but gape at him like I'm a fish out of water.

"Oh! And you brought a lady with you! I'm so happy! My Yuki is finally growing up!"

"Miss Carter." The venom in Yuki's voice shocks me more than anything else. His expression is dark, as if he's trying his utmost hardest not to lash out at the white haired guy in front of us. "This is my…this is Ayame Sohma.

The white haired beauty is suddenly inches from my face, causing me to jerk backwards. "We're brothers!" he exclaims openly.

My eyes dart between the two of them in disbelief. Did he just say…? Without my consent, a grin creeps onto my face and uncontrollable giggling bursts forth.

"S-siblings?" I gasp out between laughs. I can see it; the resemblance is definitely there, but they're so different! It's hard to believe!

"I'm glad you're entertained," Ayame proclaims boastfully. "I tend to have the affect on people."

"We need to get Miss Carter an _appropriate _dress for the school dace," interjects Yuki impatiently.

"Oh, I'm ecstatic! The day has arrived my little brother has come to me for help! I shall do whatever I can. Is there a theme?"

I grab Yuki by the collar when he turns to leave and address Ayame myself. "The theme is medieval. Do you have anything without fishnet or leather boots?"

"Oh course!" He prances away into the masses of clothing frivolously. A young woman with glasses and a maid's outfit pokes her head out of the back room with a bright smile.

"I overheard you need a dress!"

"Yes, but I'm not sure relying on Ayame was the right decision. I only came because she insisted she didn't want us to pay anything for her dress."

"Don't worry about it, Yuki. If there's anything your brother can do right, it's fashion."

"Mine! Help the girl into this!" Ayame shoves a bag into his assistant's hands and pushes both her and me into the first dressing room. I barely manage to catch myself before I tumble into the mirror. The brunette woman Ayame called Mine digs into the bag and removes a faded orange colored dress.

"Oh," she breathes, looking from the dress to me. "You must've made a great first impression on him." She helps me into the doll-like outfit, being cautious of my injured arm. The most helpful thing she does is lace up the back. Then she turns me so I can admire my reflection.

Only my silence hints to my awe as I inspect myself in amazement. The rose sleeves are exaggerated, but not in a way that makes them look like twin bubbles. The sweetheart neckline is plenty high enough not to be called showy, but I wouldn't call it conservative either. The color of the top as well as the top layer of the skirt part is a gentle peach. The bow in the back and the ribbon tied around the waist are a blush pink. Two ribbons of the same shade come together at the front and back of the waistline, dangling against the slightly cupped skirt. Under the peach top layer that covers only the half closest to the waist is white silk with light pink roses lining the hem, spread apart evenly. It only goes down to my knees, really emphasizing on the doll appearance.

I turn to examine the back, which has pink laces tightly cinching the orangey cloth together like a corset. Ayame picked out something modern, and yet, it suits the theme (and me) perfectly. I'm speechless.

"You dressed yet?" Ayame inquires in a singsong tone. I jump when I see his head pop into the room through the mirror.

"Hey! I could've still been undressed, idiot!" I scold him with a stink eye.

"But you're not," he says, twirling inside and closing the door shut behind him. Before I can complain, presents to me the contents of his hands. White ballet flats and matching lace gloves complete the look. My cousin Cassidy couldn't wear it better, and she's a real beauty.

"I made this with Yuki in mind," Ayame tells me, serious for once. "I thought that I should make him a gift for if he ever finds himself a girl. Looks like my intuition was right again! I made this dress especially for you, and indirectly for him."

I smile at him gently. I guess that snow haired idiot has some sense in him after all, thinking of his brother like that.

"Thanks, but I think you have the wrong idea," I inform him. "I've barely known Yuki for a week, and I don't even know that much about him. We ran into a boy yesterday that scared him so much he turned…" I trail off. Yeah, they're brothers, but does that mean he knows? And what about Mine?

Ayame's expression becomes saddened as I talk. "You must've met Akito," he sighs, regretful. "He's the only one I can think of that would stress him out enough for him to transform." To my embarrassment, he notices the curiosity in my eyes and continues. "This may not be my place to talk, but I think you should know. Akito is the head of the Sohma family. He raised Yuki…harshly."

My eyes flicker to my charm bracelet before returning my attention to Ayame. "Was he…did Akito…beat him?"

My eyebrows crease in worry when he nods. I squeeze my eyes shut and imagine vividly a fist, a paddle, a whip connecting with my bare skin. Shaking my head, I refuse to hear any more. He was right, this isn't his place to tell me. Even if they are siblings, this kind of stuff is intensely personal. Ayame, seeing my decision, claps his hand and changes the subject cheerfully.

"Well now, off with the dress!"

"Shouldn't I show Yuki first?"

His face is one of mock shock. "The groom can't see the dress before the wedding day! It's back luck!" I laugh out loud as he dances out of the enclosed room so I can change. Once I'm fully dressed in my regular jean and tee, Mine puts the outfit into the original bag and hands it to me, grinning.

"A gift from Ayame," she tells me.

A gift is a gift, so I guess I can't complain. If it's for Yuki, I can accept it for free. When I emerge from the room, Yuki tilts his head in confusion.

"Did you not like it?"

"I loved it, why?"

"I was assuming you'd show me, since I'm to be your date."

I smirk and quote Ayame. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the day of."

"Huh?" I swear his cheeks tinge pink at the statement.

"Relax," I snicker. "Those are your brother's words, not mine." This only causes his blush to deepen and I laugh harder. "It's not as if you could take any other girl. Those fans of yours would tear whoever it was apart! The only reason I'm safe is because they believe we're related."

"No, I'm glad it's you," he tells me, gazing at me with care. "I'm sure you'll look beautiful in whatever he chose for you." His words suck the breath out of me so that can barely manage a smile.

"Was that praise I just heard?" Ayame bursts from a nearby rack, running head on into his brother's awaiting knuckles. Though his forehead is no doubt throbbing from the blow, his smile remains carefree. "You've praised my talent! Are we becoming closer? Perhaps now you'll rely more on your big brother!"

"Be quiet," Yuki snaps, glaring at his sibling, who isn't fazed in the slightest. "Alright, Vierra, you have your dress, so lets go."

He practically drags me out of the store. On the walk back to the house, I ponder,

"I wonder how you'll look in your suit."

He flashes me a sweet half smile in response that makes my heart beat a bit faster. "I wonder just how lovely you'll look in your dress. I really can't wait to see."

* * *

><p>Well? I don't think Ayame will appear anymore. He doesn't fit into my planned storyline, and I had to stretch to add this scene. If anyone (other than CleverKitsune) wants to see him again, tell me and I'll see what I can do.<p>

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this one took so long! I've been pretty busy the past week and this is an eventful chapter. I hope you can forgive the time it took for me to post it!

Momiji: Don't worry, author-chan! I could never be mad at you!

Kyo: Who invited the little brat!?

SnowyNeko: I did! He's just so friggin adorable! :3

Kyo: Then I'm out of here!

SnowyNeko: NOOO! KYO! COME BACK MY KYO KITTY!

Yuki: It'll be alright, miss author. he'll be back, I promise.

SnowyNeko: I know… but still...

Momiji: Don't be sad! Author-chan does not own any of the Fruba characters!

SnowyNeko: That doesn't help... :(

* * *

><p>"Yuki! I'll save you a dance tonight!"<p>

"Yuki! You'll love my dress tonight! Just wait until you see it!"

"Prince Yuki! I look forward to seeing you tonight!"

Ugh! It's terrible on a regular day, with his fans swarming us. Today, his fan girls are beyond unbearable! With the prom (I'm beginning to regret suggesting) being tonight, they've grown all the more rowdy and restless. Tuning them out has quickly become impossible.

Yuki answers all them with his usual thank-you's, but I can see it in his eyes that he's gotten weary of it. Since the fanatics have us so surrounded that I'm trapped at his side, it's easy for me to slip my hand into his without being noticed. He accepts my hand instantly, relief flowing across his expression. I find it easier not to scowl at the naïve girls flocking us.

Still, I sigh in relief when we break free of the crowd. "How can you stand them?" I question as the last of the students drift off to class.

"They don't mean any harm," he assures me, smiling. "It's normal to be enthusiastic like that."

I snort, because it is fairly obvious that's how this world was created to be. "Yeah, well, it's pretty out of the ordinary where I'm from."

"Did you remember more of who you are?"

I stop walking and turn my head away, so he can't see the lie in my eyes. Why do I feel so guilty about this? If I told him the truth he'd think I'm crazy. And to boot, he's a computerized drawing. It's ridiculous to feel so deeply for a person that doesn't exist.

"Not exactly," I fib. "It's more like a feeling. It just seems new to me, out of routine."

I can feel his gaze on the back of my head and close my eyes. _Please, stop looking at me. I _can't _tell you the truth. Please believe me!"_

"I don't believe you." The breath is knocked out of me from those words, but they didn't come from Yuki's mouth. I glance up to see Tohru's friend, Hana, standing in the middle of the hall.

"That was a lie," she reveals without the slightest change in tone. It isn't a question. It's a statement. I study her silently, caught. I decide to keep my pride and straighten my shoulders, meeting her eyes. Even with my lie being exposed, I don't let go of Yuki's hand, and he doesn't loosen his grip on mine. I can sense his feeling of betrayal, though, and that scares me more than anything.

"How did you know?" I ask her, my voice emerging as apathetic as hers.

"Your electrical signal wavered. I doubt you lost your memory in the first place."

I struggle past the lump in my throat to force out a reply. "That's right," I admit, voice cracking a bit. I reign in my emotions before speaking again. "What of it?"

"I don't really care," she shrugs, "but you lied to Yuki and my Tohru. It would be appreciated if you apologize and tell them the truth."

When I don't have a response, she turns and disappears down the hallway. She leaves the atmosphere lingering with fear, regret and discomfort. Hesitantly, I disconnect my hand from Yuki's and reach up to wipe a tear that has somehow escaped.

"I-I'm sorry," I choke. I desperately try to blink away the tears without prevail. "I really am! I'm sorry!"

He doesn't say anything, which makes it worse. The more I try to stop, the more I sob. All the guilt of acting and hiding for the past week comes pouring out in an overemotional breakdown. Whoops, there goes my pride. Now I'm blubbering like a scolded toddler whose blanket has just been taken.

Or who's just been beaten. Images begin to reappear, flashing like strobe lights before my eyes. My mom, bruised and bleeding. My dad, fist raised to strike. My mom again, rope around her neck…

There are suddenly fingers pressing into my throat. I claw at them, but my hands find nothing. My eyes snap open to find they're not there, there isn't anyone strangling me. As I catch my breath, I think back. When was the last time this happened? Surely not for years. I had thought I was over it by now.

Then Yuki's face is in front of me, worry shading his expression. "Vierra, what's wrong?"

I touch my throat gingerly, afraid that any second my fingers will brush across a fresh bruise and I'll feel a flash of pain. Suddenly I realize I've fallen to my knees.

"S-sorry," I stammer, pulling myself up on wobbly legs. "We h-have to get to class." He dabs a tear gently from my cheek.

"You can't go looking like that. Come on, tell me what's wrong."

I struggle to regain my composure, failing miserably. Why? Why do I have to be so weak? I was doing so well! I was supposedly healthy, body and mind! The panic attacks had become a thing of the past, so why now?

I jump when Yuki takes my hand in both of his.

"When I was younger…" he starts with a deep breath. "My parents gave me over to the family head. That boy from before…Akito…brought me up." I cringe, realizing what he's about to tell me. "And he beat me. Every. Day."

His voice grows shaky, and he closes his eyes to recollect himself. I squeeze his hand encouragingly and he offers a sad smile.

"I'm not looking for pity, but I want you to…just be aware, I guess. He used a whip, because he wasn't physically strong enough to hit me with his fists. He always told me…people would hate me…if they ever found out. They'd all see me as a dirty, sly rat. I…you said that I'm still me, even when I'm my zodiac. Thank you."

The last of my strength drains from me and before I realize it, my head is resting on his shoulder. Heh, didn't he do this to me a while back? Well, whatever. A shoulder to lean on is surprisingly comforting.

"My dad used to beat my mom and me," I confess, looking down at my charm bracelet. "He was a drunk, and he fell into debt. Those first eight years of my life were lived in terror. I loved fantasy books, especially the ones about black magic. Back then I was convinced we were cursed.

"I actually lost my first tooth during one of my dad's beatings. Instead if the dollar most kids get, I was given this charm bracelet with the tooth charm from my mom. That's when I first began to collect these. The bumblebee is for when I lost the school spelling bee. The heart if for when my first crush turned me down.

"The flower is my favorite, though. I bought it the day of my mom's funeral. She committed suicide when I was seven, leaving behind a note apologizing to me, but she couldn't take how the man she once loved had become a monster."

His hand reaches up to cradle the back of my head, which is probably the closest thing I'm going to get to a hug from him.

In my ear, he whispers, "Isn't that hard on you? To be carrying around reminders of my failures and grievances…I couldn't bear it."

I turn my head, still keeping it on his shoulder, to look at his face. He doesn't look back at me, but it's better this way. His eyes are closed, a look of comfort coloring his beautiful features. Someone else would likely think it insane, to look as he does while discussing a topic so gruesome. I get it, though.

When the domestic violence in my home was discovered after my mom's death, I was taken to live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. They sent me to countless therapists and I remember meeting daily with the school councilor. When I told them all exactly what they wanted to hear, they declared one by one that I was mentally stable.

All the while when I was sitting in those strangers' offices, I meticulously planned my suicide. The plan never ended up being set in action, due to my fear I'd be saved and thrown mercilessly to more psychiatric doctors.

Cassidy, my cousin, was by my side the entire time. She chatted nonstop about every positive thing she could think of, and came straight to me whenever she needed to cry. Her reliance on me is what helped me most. She's normally pretty popular, quiet, and calm. Around me, however, a hummingbird on caffeine couldn't be more hyper.

I put a brick wall around my past for her sake so I could be there for her no matter what. Still, I had no one to talk with, no one to understand what I went through. Cracks in my wall appear now and again, and there's only so much one person alone can do to fix them.

Now, with Yuki here, I feel as if I've become lighter. He's the first I've ever told the meanings of my charms to. I breathe in his scent (he smells of lavender, by the way).

"They do remind me," I admit. "They remind me of the past I've overcome. They remind me that, though I may not believe it at times, there is still hope for the future."

* * *

><p>Well? Was that clear? Did I not answer any questions? If not, please tell me. No matter how horrible this might sound, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I love writing about the unstable and vulnerable parts of being human. Think that's weird? You do? Well then, I'm going to go hide now. I don't really want to be showered with words of disgust at the moment. I don't know exactly when I'll emerge, so...<p>

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	9. Chapter 9

This was a fun one to write! I was able to put in a variety of characters, which caused various personalities shown throughout this chapter. Tell me if you love it as much as I do!

Tohru: Why doesn't Kyo get to come to the dance?

SnowyNeko: He definitely wants to, but with his pride, he decided not to go.

Kyo: Who said I want to!?

SnowyNeko: I do! :3 Cause we all know you do.

Kyo: I DO NOT!

SnowyNeko: Sure, sure… *heavy sarcasm*

Tohru: Why don't you come, Kyo? I bet it'll be a ton of fun!

Kyo: Who wants to go to something as babyish as that?

Tohru: Oh...

SnowyNeko: *pats her on back* It's okay, Tohru. He doesn't mean it.

Tohru: But, I want him to have fun too...

SnowyNeko: Forget it. He's just a bad person, refusing an invite like that.

Kyo: *mumble*

SnowyNeko: Oh shush, Kyo-Kitty. It's rude to turn down a direct invitation.

Tohru: SnowyNeko does not own any of the Fruba cast, or Fruba itself.

* * *

><p>I do not attempt to disguise my laughter when Tohru appears before me in a full out ball gown. Sure it's pretty, but still…! It has three layers green cloth on the skirt, and the top is bunched up to create purposeful wrinkles. The neckline is an innocent roundish shape and the sleeves hang down to around her wrists. On her hip above the skirt is a velvet red rose.<p>

"Did I do something wrong? Do I look silly? Oh, I do, don't I! I'm sorry! I don't want to embarrass you!"

Her frantic attitude only makes me laugh harder. "You look stunning," I assure her, gathering myself. "Have you seen Yuki around? He told me to go ahead because he was having trouble getting his suit on."

She shakes her head and apologizes, this time calmer. The subject of my date sparks a question.

"Tohru, who's taking you to the dance?"

"I AM!" An energetic boy leaps to her side, clinging to her arm.

"Momiji! When did you get here?" she exclaims.

"Just a minute ago! Hotsuharu is here too!" Only then to I notice the black and white haired boy standing quietly beside the little blonde. He nods his head politely in greeting. I nod back, adopting his pleasant silence for the moment.

"I can hear the music Tohru! Can we go in? I wanna dance!" The human rabbit proceeds in coaxing Tohru through the gym doors with little more than excited words. I snicker as the door clicks shut behind them. Those two suit each other. If Kyo were out of the picture, I imagine they'd be attached at the hip.

"So who are you taking, Hotsuharu?"

"No one asked me, so I came by myself." I smirk. It's a guys ask girls dance, so of course no one asked him.

"I'm sure any girl will dance with you if you ask," I tell him. "Except me. I'm reserved for Yuki tonight."

"I'll keep that in mind," he responds, opening the doors to go in.

I call after him, "And you look good in your tux!" The black and white style complements his hair.

I turn back and freeze, unable to move because of the incredible sight before me. Yuki hasn't noticed me yet, walking down the hall towards me. He's struggling with a tie the same violet of his eyes. The crisp suit of his is pure white, with silver buttons and cufflinks. His shoes are a metallic silver to match.

When he finally deems his knot somewhat acceptable and looks up, he pauses as well. His eyes wander over me with a similar scrutiny to my own. I can barely believe the person in front of me. With his pale skin, gorgeous lavender eyes, slightly messy silver hair, and an outfit like that, it's difficult to believe the boy in front of me _isn't real._

But now that I think about it, could he be? Maybe, just maybe, he's as real as I am. I mean, whoever animated him couldn't have possibly anticipated me here, right? Therefore, I've changed the storyline and that means no one has directed his movements. Doesn't that make him a sentient being? He's thinking and speaking to me all on his own, and of his own free will.

This revelation makes me only more confused. How can one so perfect exist outside one's imagination? Well, I guess he came out of someone's imagination, but…

"You're…beautiful…" I breathe, frozen. He's the first to regain his ability to move, stepping towards me and offering me his hand.

"Thank you, miss Carter, but I think you deserve more praise than I do." I grin, taking his hand and reveling the feather-like touch of his skin.

_No,_ I decide. _He's definitely more beautiful than I'll ever be._ We enter the gym (now resembling more of a castle) together. Medieval music drifts through the auditorium from cleverly hidden speakers. The chocolate and punch fountains flow as naturally as if they were water. The high ceiling and spacious area only adds to the old fashioned atmosphere. It's absolutely perfect!

Yuki must've seen my eyes light up at the sight of the chocolate fountain, because that's where he takes me first. My fingers fly out to grab one of the strawberries that line the rim of the bottom pool of chocolate and dip it in the liquid heaven. My lips close around it and I moan. Oh god, even chocolate tastes better in this world! I've really grown to love the enhanced senses thing.

"You must really like chocolate," Yuki comments, watching me wolf down the rest of the delectable berry. I dip another in and hold it up to Yuki.

"Yup! You have to try some!"

For a second, he just stares at the strawberry in surprise. Then he takes a quick bite, getting chocolate on the side of his mouth.

"It's very sweet," he notes, his equally sugary smile breaking through.

"Y-you like it?" a nearby girl squeaks out. "T-the berries were my idea."

He turns to smile at her genuinely. "It's delicious, thank you."

She flushes dark red and excuses herself hurriedly. This is probably the first and only time she's seen Yuki smile for real and show sincere gratitude. The poor thing obviously couldn't handle it.

When the music slows a bit, Yuki bows to me and kisses the back of my hand. Laughter in his eyes, he asks, "May I have this dance?" in a serious tone.

Joining in the fun, I curtsey, ladylike. "You may." I chuckle while he escorts me onto the dance floor. My laughter gets cut off though, when he rests one hand on my hip and laces his fingers through mine. Just at that moment, the music speeds up a tad and he leads me in a waltz. I do my best to keep up with his expert moves, but I've never really excelled at dancing. Thankfully, every time I stumble, he helps me recover smoothly.

The crowd parts to watch us dance, which makes me smile. The only ones who don't notice us are Tohru and Momiji, who are dancing like fools, but seem to be enjoying themselves.

Yuki spins me out, taking care not to embrace me when I twirl back in. He continues to guide me in moves I've never tired before. Every spin exhilarates me, every touch of his hands sending shivers through me. It's a bit awkward dancing with a cast on, but I can't keep the grin off my face. And, it appears neither can Yuki.

When the song ends, while most couples would finish with a dip, Yuki and I simply step apart. To dip me, it would require his arm around me. That probably wouldn't end well.

The music abruptly slows, and this time we just sway with the tune. The jealous glares of every girl in the vicinity don't bother me in the slightest, because Yuki is right here, and he's looking at me. Only me. Time seems to actually stand still, and I can honestly say I've never been happier.

"I have something for you," he whispers suddenly. He takes something out of his pocket and tinkers with my bracelet before pulling up my wrist so I can see it. My breathing ceases when I see a crystal rat with shining purple eyes dangling off my chain. He rests his forehead against mine. "I think you should start keeping track of the good times," he tells me softly.

Before I can comprehend his words, he presses his lips to mine in a chaste kiss. My eyes widen as he returns to his position leaning against my forehead. I blink in quick succession before my voice becomes usable again.

"Thank you… I love it. I guess I owe you now."

"It's a gift. You don't owe me anything."

I give him a quick peck in return, saying, "Then this is a gift, too." We grin at each other, our gazes not straying from each other's eyes.

"Attention students!" Our attentions are dragged to a girl in what looks like an old fashioned wedding gown. If my memory serves me right, she's the head of the Yuki Sohma fan club. She holds a microphone and stands on an elevated platform, two twin thrones behind her.

"It's time to announce the prom king and queen!" The crowd bursts into applause and Yuki and I part. I'm certain we all know who the prom King (prince) is. The real question is, who's the queen? Still, the girl reads off the name of the prom King first.

"And the king is… Yuki Sohma! Too bad for Kyo and Hotsuharu! They were the runner ups!"

I chuckle to myself as Yuki travels to the stage, imagining Kyo up on stage instead of Yuki. He would probably complain that he doesn't want it, but accept it anyway. He's just that sort of cat.

"And the prom queen is…" There's silence from every girl, eager to hear their own names so they can claim a dance with their prince with their oh-so-treasured Prince Charming. Even I'm quiet in anticipation, fingers crossed no one else will experience a dance with him.

"Vierra Carter!"

As my own name rings out of the speakers, I'm the only one to notice a casually dressed girl pop out from behind the throne. I gasp as she lunges for Yuki.

And hugs him.

When her arms fly around him, his face turns to one of absolute terror, which I only see momentarily as a puff of smoke consumes him. A scream erupts from somewhere when the girl proudly holds up a white rat.

"I _knew_ it!" she exclaims excitedly. My jaw drops.

Oh. My. God.

* * *

><p>Mwahaha! And his identity is revealed! XD What will happen next? You'll just have to wait until I upload the next chapter!<p>

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	10. Chapter 10

I felt like I had to post this one as soon as possible due to the cliffhanger I left you guys on. Sorry about that, btw, but it made it interesting, didn't it?

SnowyNeko: We all have a love/hate relationship with cliffhangers, don't we.

Yuki: I find it builds anticipation.

SnowyNeko: Yeah, but then you have to wait to know the end! :(

Yuki: If you don't like cliffhangers, why'd you put one in your writing?

SnowyNeko: Cause I wanted to see my loyal fans squirm... :)

Yuki: ...

SnowyNeko: I kid, I kid. But it does strike a note with people that nothing else does.

Kyo: What are you, a sadist?

SnowyNeko: Maybe a bit. That a problem?

Kyo: Yeah, it is!

SnowyNeko: ...*low evil laugh*...

Kyo: So, SnowyNeko doesn't own any of Fruba or its characters. Thankfully.

SnowyNeko: ...*evil grin*...

Kyo: I'm outa here.

SnowyNeko: MWAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>I push through the standstill crowd, jostling people out of my way to reach the stage. Most are paralyzed, unable to comprehend the new occurrence. A few girls here and there are actually sobbing form shock. The girl holding the rat is grinning in victory.<p>

Only one thought makes itself clear in the mud that is my mind; I have to get to Yuki. I hesitate for a second when I hear someone speak.

"He's… a rat?" With that to break the ice, chaos ensues. The crowd becomes a mob of confused and scared witnesses, stumbling over each other unsure where to go. I myself am shoved around as I struggle against the flood.

I catch a glimpse of that white rat, squirming desperately to escape the girl's grip. The girl, with stringy blonde hair and glasses, studies the mysterious transformation with glowing eyes.

"Fascinating!" she laughs. "I had the hunch, but this is just mesmerizing!"

I slide between a couple and bump into a boy, who, seeing who I am, gasps.

"She's related to him!" he accuses. "Does she change, too?" An instantaneous circle of avoidance forms around me, everyone afraid to get too close. Not caring, I use the space to quickly rush to the stage.

I happen to notice that Hotsuharu and Momiji are getting the same treatment. The normally polite white-haired cousin of Yuki's is trembling, a snarl on his face. Momiji holds his hand, begging him to calm down. So that's who Yuki calls 'Black Haru". His rage encourages me to hurry. When I'm finally able to clamber onstage, the girl takes notice of me.

"What do you want?" she asks, annoyed that I'm interrupting her moment of triumph. The rat's purple eyes spot me, and for a moment he goes still.

"I'm all right, Vierra. Please go help Momiji with Hotsuharu."

"It can talk in this form! Amazing!" she exclaims in awe, captivated entirely.

A send him a venomous glare. "Are you an idiot!?" I hiss. "You've turned into your zodiac in front of the entire school, and you're telling me you're alright? Don't give me that crap!"

"You know about this?" The blonde girl's tone becomes intrigued, thirsty for knowledge. "What can you tell me about it? Is there a way to make him turn back? Does it run in his bloodline at all? Genetics? Do you turn into a rat as well?"

"Shut up," I growl. "You're annoying." I fist my able hand and swing, my fist colliding with her surprised face. On impact, her hand loosens around Yuki and he uses that advantage to escape, scampering away as fast as his little paws can carry him.

"Ever heard of privacy?" I grumble, straightening my dress and puffing a strand of hair out of my face. The idiot got her blood on my knuckles. A sudden screech pulls my attention away from the girl cradling her face in agony.

"You have a problem with us!?" Black Haru roars. "There something wrong with us!?" Momiji has completely lost it, given up on soothing Haru and crying helplessly. Even though he's related to Yuki, there's a significantly sized group of girls by his side comforting him. The benefits of being cute, I guess.

Haru, however, is inconsolable. He curses out every threat in existence, taunting the observers and smashing anything and anyone who gets too close. A nearby snack table now lies in bits. Thankfully, no one is brave enough (or stupid enough) to face him head on. That saves us from having any deaths on our hands, which is at least something we have right now to be grateful for.

Something needs to happen, though, and it needs to happen now. People are going to end up injured if this goes on. What can I do?

The sound of a familiar apology brings me to Tohru. She's bowing to Uo and Hana, repeating 'SORRY' over and over again.

"Hey Vierra!" Uotani singles me out. "Did you know about the Prince of Rats, too?" I nod. "Okay, then. What now?"

I glance at Tohru, taking note she's in no shape to take action. Again, I survey the room for something, _anything._ First things first. We've got to solve the number one issue and cause of trouble. Right now, that's Haru.

"Tohru, is there any way to get Haru back to normal?" I question her demandingly. She shakes her head wildly, seriously messing her hair. Great. That leaves me with one option, and it may not even work. If it doesn't, it could possibly make the situation a whole lot worse.

Ah, screw it. If there's a chance it could help… Without another word, I duck my head and reenter the crowd. Some people recognize me and slip as far away from me as they can get.

"Hotsuharu!" I call for his attention. "Get a grip on yourself!"

"Huh!? What'd you say!?" I push my way to the unpopulated circle surrounding Haru. I meet his eyes, which are consumed in madness, challengingly. He snarls at me like an animal.

"You're making things worse than it," I reason. "Either calm down or leave."

"Whatchya gonna do about it?" he smirks. I tense, waiting for his to divert his gaze before lunging. I wrap my one good arm around his waist and hold on for dear life. A puff of smoke blinds me, but I can still very well hear the cries that emit from the poor onlookers. When the smoke clears, my arm is draped over the neck of a full-grown cow. So he's the cow, not that I'm surprised. Deeming him safely, tranquil, I release my hold.

"That's what you get for going on a rampage," I scold him. He stares at me with the serene eyes he usually has. "Momiji! Come help and be of use!" The little rabbit boy obediently abandons his group of admirers and comes to assist his friend.

"Vierra-chan, what are you doing?" he inquires quietly as he passes me.

"Honestly, I'm just making it up as I go." Now, perhaps I can get the crowd under control. How exactly do I do that? They won't really listen to what I of all people have to say, and it's not like I have the necessary force for authoritive crowd control. I rack my brain for ideas. What can I use? Is there maybe anything I can say? If possible, it might be useful to evacuate everyone. How can I do that? What is there that could make everyone leave.

When it strikes me, I scan the walls for my target. I weave in and out of the crowd and reach for it.

The fire alarm startles all but me. To my relief, the gym clears out quickly. The thinning mob allows me to find Yuki, again in his human form and suit, returning. His expression to my horror looks nearly dead. I step to his side timidly, grabbing his hand.

"Are…you okay?" I whisper, almost afraid of how this ordeal has affected him. He looks to me, face softening.

"I'm just…don't worry. Things like this have happened in my family past."

I ask the question I get the feeling he doesn't want me to ask. "Then how come no one knows about you?"

He tries to smile at me, but falters. Clearly whatever it is has had a negative impact on his life so far. I squeeze his hand.

"We have their memories erased," he informs me. "With a technique similar to hypnotism."

I bite my lip. Memories, huh? I've had some horrible things happen to me in the past, but there isn't a second of it I'm willing to forget. Remembering moments like this can drastically change people's lives for better or for worse. Forgetting can too.

"Let's go home," I murmur, eyes downcast.

"Wait Vierra, Yuki." Hanajima is the last remaining. She wears a Victorian style black dress, the only splash of color a midnight blue headband. "I may forget about tonight, but it doesn't matter much. Yuki, I think you should know I trust you and your family with Tohru, and this doesn't change my opinion of you. I just ask not to get her involved in anything that might harm her."

"I promise Tohru will be fine," Yuki swears, determined. "So will everyone else. No one will get hurt because of my secret."

"I hope that's true," Hanajima responds, turning away. "I will not be happy if it turns out to be a lie." She leaves us, blending into the shadowy hallways.

"I hope you believe your own words," I tell him.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you, I'll make sure of it."

"I didn't mean that," I say, shaking my head. "I mean that if you don't believe what you just said, you'll get hurt more than anyone else."

We stand in silence, not sure of what to do. Eventually, Yuki turns to me.

"We'll have to tell Shigure about-"

I cough once, roughly, when something hard connects with the back of my head. My eyes roll back as I crumble to the floor, Yuki quickly supporting me. As I fade out, I catch the voice of the blonde girl from before.

"Payback," she spits.

I moan one last time before my mind goes blank.

* * *

><p>Dun, dun, duhhhhh! Seriously though, would anyone else be that blonde girl? I'd probably be her, the nerd obsessed with the scientific explanation. :P That'll probably never change. The day I stop being a nerd is the day I stop writing, and I think we all know that day isn't coming anytime soon. So I'll post as soon as I write up the next chapter.<p>

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	11. Chapter 11

And here is the continuation. Sorry for the double cliffhanger in the last two chapters, but this one should be a bit more satisfying. Second to last chapter, btw.

Kyo: Finally, it's almost over!

SnowyNeko: Oh, you enjoyed it.

Kyo: Says who?

SnowyNeko: Says me. :3 Sorry you weren't in it more, Kyo-Kitty.

Kyo: I didn't want to be in it in the first place!

Yuki: Be quiet you stupid cat.

Kyo: HUH!? YOU WANNA FIGHT, YA DAMN RAT?

Yuki: You shouldn't assume I want to fight every time someone calls you stupid.*glares* You stupid cat.

Kyo: YOU'RE A DEAD RAT!

Yuki: *Blocks attack and pushes Kyo back, looking annoyed*

SnowyNeko: Kyo, have you ever heard of anger control?

Kyo: WHAT'D YOU SAY!?

SnowyNeko: Ooops! Gotta run! I don't own any of the Fruba characters or anything!

* * *

><p>"Vierra? Vierra! Doctors! Doctors, come quickly! She's waking up!" All the other voices meld into a buzz, my ears ringing like the echo of a bell. A hand takes mine and I tense. It's… coarse. Real.<p>

I flinch away from the old familiar feeling, one I haven't felt for weeks. Why? What happened to Yuki's miraculously smooth hand? Where is he?

Breath caught, my eyes flutter open. To my horror, everything looks abnormally normal. The textures, the colors, the shadows; they're all normal. My eyes dart from one place to another as the realization dawns on me. Yuki isn't here. I'm back in _my _world.

At my bedside is mom (actually my aunt), gazing at me with hope. A bright light shines in my eyes and I jerk back reflexively, blinking furiously.

"Her reactions are standard," the doctor proclaims, then holding up his fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

I stare blankly at the doctor before responding, "Three."

He nods and scribbles something down. "Now, can you smile for me?"

"I don't want to," I tell him, turning my head to look out the window. The sun is shining, the sky a cloudless pure blue. Outside the hospital window, which is where I assume I am, is a sparkling aqua lake with white ducks, and a green flowing pasture beyond it in the far distance. It's an absolutely gorgeous day, and yet, to me it feels so dull. The shades of colors pale in comparison to the electric beauty of the world inside Fruits Basket.

I glance down at my own hand, feeling numb when I find it ridged and flawed. I had gotten used to the world of perfection, but I don't think it'll be possible for me to revert back.

_Sigh. _How boring.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Mom bursts into sobs, Dad's arm resting on her shoulders and holding her close. "First you, then Cassidy…"

That captures my attention. "What happened to Cassidy?" I ask, sitting up abruptly. The doctor tries to ease me back down, but I stubbornly refuse to comply. I repeat myself. "What happened to her?"

Mom's too emotionally unstable to tell me, so Dad explains for her. "When you were in your coma, she bought you a gift…nerve gear."

Before he can go on, I screech, "I was gone for two weeks, and they invented _nerve gear_!?"

"They also made a game of that anime you loved so much. Ah, what was it called?" The blood drains out of my face as he tries to think up the name.

"Don't tell me," I tremble, fist clenching. "She's stuck in SAO."

"She wanted to test it out to make sure it was safe before giving it to you."

"Let me see her!" I demand, swinging my feet to the floor. I rip the IV out of my arm, wincing, while the doctor attempts to stop me. "Where is she?"

No getting an answer, I slam the door open and sprint down the hallway, peeking in every door window I pass. I skid to a stop suddenly, noticing practically every patient is wearing a nerve gear set. Choosing one at random, I barrel into the room.

It's Cassidy. I recognize the purple stripe in her hair and her favorite blue sweater dress. Tired, I collapse by her side, arms on the bed to support me. It's true; she really is trapped like I was. Only, her prison has an explanation. I hope she enjoys it, at least, like I did.

As I examine her for injury, my eyelids droop. Before they close though, my sight lands on my bracelet. Staring back at me is the tiny crystal rat, as real as the world around it. However, its eyes glimmer with a peculiar violent purple.

"It was real," I whisper, energy probably draining faster than healthy. "Yuki is real."

I spend the next few days in the hospital, drifting between worlds. The second I close my eyes, weary of just being awake, I'm back inside Fruits Basket. I'm never able to open my eyes, but sometimes I can feel Yuki's hand in mine, or hear Shigure chiding Kyo for destroying his house. Almost always, I can smell Tohru's cooking and wake up hungry.

As long as I'm not taking catnaps during school hours, Yuki is regularly by my side talking to me in a one-sided conversation. Even though I want nothing more than to smile at him and chat, the most I've ever been able to manage is to grip his hand, but I can only do that when he's already holding my hand and that's only some of the time.

Whenever I wake up, I hold the crystal rat in my palm over my heart and watch another episode of Fruits Basket. From it, I learn about the Sohma family in depth. I meet both Kagura and Ritsu, who are both more over the top than even Tohru. The backgrounds of Hatori, Momiji, Haru and Ayame are explored. I cry, missing them all. I turn into a bawling wreck when I learn of Yuki's past. It's horrible! I find myself deploring Akito down to the bottom of my soul.

Mom and Dad have become worried about the extent of my obsession with the anime, but the doctor assures them frequently I'm just an everyday teenager, overcoming my own problems. My attention must be earned for every response they expect out of me. If I don't hear something of interest or desire something, I wont speak.

The only actually conversations I can carry are the ones when someone brings me an update on Cassidy's condition. Still, I manage to keep an unreadable mask when they inform me every time she shows no signs of waking up. They sugar coat it, of course, but I see right through it. I recall vividly that in the anime, it took two years for them to escape. I refrain from mentioning it, though. I might've been in an actual anime, but Cassidy is in a game only based off an anime. She may get out within the next hour for all we know.

Mom offered to buy me a plush rat yesterday since she said I showed such a preference for him, to which I strictly declined. I have my gift from Yuki and I don't want anything else.

Right now, I'm traveling back to Fruits Basket. Soon enough, I'm no longer in the hospital bad. Instead, I'm underneath heavy blankets with a cold ice pack on my head and two pillows supporting me. My injured arm lies comfortably on my stomach and my other hand rests in Yuki's grasp. Summoning all my willpower, I curl my finger around his. I know he's smiling without having to see him.

"I went to school today, Vierra," he notifies me. "Everyone's forgotten about the prom. I overheard some girls discussing on how they have no idea why they bought such expensive dresses. Akito and Hatori definitely took care of it quickly.

"You should see it. Everything's gone back to normal. Momiji turned into a rabbit on school grounds again, and Black Haru hasn't appeared since.

"I picked raspberries from my secret base this afternoon. I told you about it, didn't I? Once you're better, I'll take you to see it."

He raises his hand to kiss it and I mentally jolt. I can feel the tears on his cheeks.

"Get well soon," he begs softly. "I miss you."

My eyes grow watery and I'm suddenly back in the hospital room. I grab my pillow and turn my face into it to muffle my sobs.

_I miss you too, Yuki. Why'd I have to come back here?_ How can I go back, though? I don't know how I got there in the first place, let alone how to return. But wait a second, there was something wasn't there? Before, on my birthday, I tripped down the stairs. My crooked arm remains my constant reminder of that. I do seem to vaguely recall hitting my head on the way down. It was then I woke up in the alternate world. And before I came back… I massage the back of my head at the memory.

I was in a coma, apparently, while I was in Fruits Basket. Does that mean whenever this body is unconscious, I transfer to the other? I mean, I am able to half return when I fall asleep. If that's the case, does that mean I'm stuck in a limbo between the two worlds? To go like this forever would be agony, but I'm not about to give up my life with Yuki. Does that mean I'm certain to live in hell for the rest of my life, drifting between two realities? I don't want to let go of Yuki, but it isn't like I can leave this world for good.

Can I?

* * *

><p>Back to the world of reality! Or is the other one the real world... honestly, it could be either and neither at the same time. Complicated sciencey theories and stuff. ANYWAY, the next chapter will be the last. I look forward to posting it (I already have it written) and to see your guys's reactions. Also, I'll mention next chapter how other people and I think Vierra looks.<p>

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	12. Chapter 12

My final chapter has arrived! I am _super_ proud and _super_ excited to present this. This story was good, but this ending wraps it together in sparkling purple wrapping paper with a giant silver bow on top. Sort of. I apologize to the people who didn't like the last chapter, but to be honest I was planning that from the start. The ending to it actually occurred to me along the way. And now for what I've promised since the first chapter!

How do people view Vierra as?

I recieved two comments about her having black hair, and one specified her as tall. I found this hilarious because I see her the _exact same way_! Black hair, tallish, with blue eyes. Great minds think alike, I guess. And for those of you who saw her some other way, I never said great minds think _p_recisely alike. If you did think of her some other way, feel free to tell me. Understanding my readers helps me write! And to conclude this exceedingly long opening, I do not own Fruba or any of its characters.

Without further ado, the final chapter of Tragedy of the White Rat.

* * *

><p>It's finally come, the day I've planned for nearly a month. I'm certain I've accounted for every detail and scenario so that it'll run smoothly. I have everything I need. I was released from the hospital last week, but I haven't spoken a word to anyone. The only thing I've told Mom and Dad is that I want to visit my real mom's grave.<p>

To my relief, they've finally agreed to take me. Her gravestone is a small, grey cross in the corner of a small family cemetery. It reads in engraved letters:

Theresa Abigail Carter

Born: 1965

Died 2005

I look up at Mom and Dad and quietly request they leave me alone for a bit. Relieved to hear me speaking again, they go to wait for me in the car we have parked outside the cemetery. I take a deep breath before beginning the speech I prepared earlier. I have it all memorized so I didn't have to write it on paper.

"Hi mom. It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm fifteen now, so that makes it seven years since we last talked. I've been doing well. School is pretty easy, not to say I enjoy it, but that's pretty normal for kids my age right? I've been living with your younger brother and his family for the past few years. Cassidy and I get along great, but she was put in the hospital recently. I don't think she'll die, of course. I'm confident she'll play it safe.

"Dad's in prison. He hasn't been able to touch me since that, so he isn't a problem, I promise. I've gotten into something called anime recently. It's something like a cartoon, but more serious and with better storylines. I think you would've liked it. It makes for a good escape from the real world. I also like to draw a lot. I'm not very good, but I know you'd be proud of me anyway.

"I'm not part of any clubs and I don't have any particular friends, unless you count Cassidy. I hope that isn't disappointing to you at all. I've never been as social as you or Cassidy. It just isn't me. I'm fine with it that way, too.

"Your brother's family has been taking care of me like I'm their own daughter. They live in such a big house that I get my own room, and it's fairly big. There's even a chlorine pool in the backyard. It isn't huge, but it's fun enough when it's hot outside.

"And oh yeah! I got my first taste of chocolate when I moved in with them. I'm hooked now, but that isn't too bad. There are worse things to be addicted to, you know?

"But what I really wanted to talk to you about doesn't have anything to do with this world. In fact, it has entirely to do with another. I was convinced I had gone insane when I woke up there, and everything looked so different. I was there for two weeks, unable to come back to this world. During that time, I fell in love.

"I know right? Me, the little tomboy you raised, falling in love over such a short span of time. It sound impossible, but I've never felt so sure of anything in my life. His name is Yuki, and he's the perfect image of a prince. He's sweet, and polite, and kind…and I'm sure he loves me back.

"They have a bit of a dark past, but I adore his family. Their house feels more like home to me than the one I'm living in now. A close family friend of theirs, Tohru, lives with them and cooks. Her food is as much a heaven as the one you're in right now. Every day spent with them is amazing. There's never a dull moment.

"I shared my first kiss with Yuki, and him with me. He also gave me another charm for my bracelet. It's the little crystal rat right here. I've never held anything as precious to me as it is.

"Why a rat? Well, that's the funny part. Whenever he's hugged by a girl outside his family, he transforms into this little white rat. He really is adorable. I wish you could see.

"He brought me to prom and he wore this magnificent white suit that he looked enchanting in. He got me a dress that his brother designed that made me look like royalty. You should've seen me, mom. I swear, I've never looked so beautiful.

"I never wanted to leave that place, but I was dragged from it and now I have to go back. It'll take drastic measures to keep me there, but it'll be worth it to be with him. I can't wait to see him again, to see his smiling face. And he told me when I come back, he'll take me to his secret base. From what I gather, it sounds like a garden. I'm quite impatient to spend time with him there.

"Once I go back, though, I don't think I'll ever be coming back here. I came to say goodbye. I'll miss you mom, but I hope you're proud. I'm chasing what's best for me, and no one can change my mind."

I kneel down and place a single ruby tulip with a note tied to the stem with twine in front of the stone cross. I straighten then, and smile lovingly down at the gravestone. Closing my eyes, I tilt my head back and breathe in the scent of morning dew on the grass, the smell of dirt after rain. The sun rises behind me in a new beginning, warming the coolness night had brought with it. The soft breeze ruffles my hair to the side, wisps of coldness trailing their fingers across my neck gently.

In all its peacefulness, it appears utterly dull to me. A smile at my lips, I remove my hand from my jacket pocket and with it, pull out its contents.

"Bye, mom. I love you."

I place the barrel of the gun to my head and pull the trigger.

* * *

><p>GAH! Before you kill me, let me say one thing. (I take that back, three things.)<p>

1. The storyline just sort of drifted that way in my mind. I did not begin writing this story with the intention of having her shoot herself at the end, I SWEAR!

2. I am ever so sorry about how it ended up. I heavily debated with my own thoughts and tried to convince myself to do something else, but sadly I failed miserably. Please don't hate me.

3. This is a shout out to CleverKitsune, who loyally followed my story and commented 5 times out of the seventeen I received. I thank you for it!

Now, as you probably now despise me to some extent, I shall go run and hide. Goodbye for now. I plan on writing an SAO fan fiction next.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!

p.s PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!


End file.
